Darkest Nights
Darkest Nights Alligances SnowClan Leader Waterstar- Blue gray she-cat Deputy Lillytail- White she-cat Medicine Cat Stormleaf-Gray she-cat Warriors Darkstream- Gray tom with black stripes Mistytail- Gray she-cat Orangefur- Orange tom Nightfrost- Black-and-white she-cat Lightningtail- Yellow she-cat Lionpelt- Yellow tom Cinderstream- Gray tom Maplestorm- Black tom Dusktail- Tortiseshell she-cat Apprentices Blazepaw- Yellow tom Petalpaw- Brown and white she-cat Stripepaw- Gray tom with black stripes Fangpaw- Gray she-cat Kits Ripplekit- Gray she-kit Littlekit- Yellow tom Patchkit- White she-cat with black patches Chapter 1 Darkstream looked at the rippling stream. "StarClan," he pleaded. "Please don`t let SilverClan attack!" Maplestorm ran through the bushes. "Is Bushcloud here?" He asked. "Bushcloud is dead!" Said Darkstream. "Really...?" Asked Maplestorm. "Yes, she died in the battle with SilverClan." Replied Darkstream, nudging her dead body to Maplestorm. "You mean..The battle was just now?" Asked Maplestorm. "Yes." Said Darkstream. "Oh no!" Said Maplestorm. "StarClan, how could you do this to me!?" He yowled. "Calm down." Said Darkstream. "There will be more cats, its not like she's the only one." Darkstream was also silently screaming at StarClan. The two walked back to camp, dragging Bushcloud along. "What happened to Bushcloud?" Demanded Lillytail, the deputy. "She was killed in battle," said Darkstream. "Stormleaf!" Called Lillytail. Darkstream looked around. "Moonstar!" He called. "Moonstar is dead." Said Stormleaf. "So, Watercloud is becoming leader?" Asked Darkstream. "Yes." Watercloud looked at Darkstream. "What?" She said. "Nothing." Sighed Darkstream. Who will die next? He thought. Stormleaf does her job; Moonstar did hers; Watercloud does hers; but...What is mine? I`m just a warrior. Nothing important. Leaders and medicine cats are needed. But not warriors! He thought, again. "Stormleaf?" He padded up to the gray she-cat. "Yes?" Chapter 2 "Come." Darkstream walked through the thorn bushes. "All this blood..." He said. "Will it be here forever?" "I`m afraid so." Said Stormleaf. "There`s nothing I can do." They walked into camp to find Watercloud. "I`m ready." She announced. Darkstream watched Watercloud walk into the Medicine Cats den. "Are you okay?" Asked Mistytail. "I`m fine." Said Darkstream. Mistytail doesn't have a job-what is she happy for? The Clan doesn't need her! Can she figure that out? Darkstream looked at he setting sun. "Water-" his voice was cut off by a loud shriek. "Help!" Water was flooding the camp. "Lillytail!" He yowled. He plunged into the water, barley able to see. "Darkstream!" She yowled. By that point, floodwater was everywhere. Littlekit, Patchkit, and Ripplekit were flooded out of their den. Their little mews were no help. "Gotta save them!" Stormleaf was dragged out of camp, Petalpaw alongside her. Darkstream got Lillytail on land, racing for the kits. "Littlekit! Patchkit! Ripplekit!" He grabbed them by the scruffs. He put them on land. "Protect them." He told Lillytail. I don`t really care about anybody here. he thought. He grabbed Petalpaw and Stormleaf next. "Stay on land!" Suddenly he was blinded. He couldn`t breathe. He had no choice, but to lay down. He woke up on land. Hope this isn`t StarClan. He thought. Lillytail leaned over him. "Finally awake?" She asked. Darkstream grunted. Chapter 3 Stormleaf padded to Darkstream. "Its okay!" She said, cheerfully. Darkstream looked up. "I want to fight." He said. Petalpaw looked surprised. "Fight?" She asked. "Yes." Replied Darkstream, unseathing his claws. "Run, Stormleaf." Said Lillytail. She fled. Darkstream clawed Fangpaw, one of the injured cats. "Ow!" She shrieked. Lillytail leaped onto Darkstream, biting him. Darkstream knew better then to sit there. "I`m not a kit." He said. Lillytail bit and scratched him at the same time. "Grrr...." Darkstream pulled himself up. "Wanna go?" He asked. Darkstream leaped into the air. Cinderstream shoved his way into the den. "Don`t you dare hurt her." He said. He looked strong, and ready to fight. "Don`t ask." Replied Darkstream leaping. "What`s going on!?" A blue gray she-cat stood at the entrance to the den. "Watercloud!" Gasped Lillytail. "I`m Waterstar." She replied. Darkstream looked at her in amusment. "Darkstream turned against us!" Said Fangpaw. "Darkstream!" Growled Waterstar. Darkstream growled. "Waterstar." He said. "I must fight!" Darkstream leaped into the air. "Darkstream!" It was a cat he had never seen before. "That is a rouge named Sparkle." Said Waterstar. "I`m joining the Clan!" She said. Waterstar padded up onto the Highrock. "Actully, all my rouges are." She said. "We lost our home." Waterstar looked at them in surprise. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the Highrock!" She yowled. "Sparkle?" She asked. "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and fight for and protect this Clan even at the cost of your life?" She asked. "I do," said Sparkle. "Then from this moment on, you will be known as Sparkleflight." Cloud was Cloudfrost, Sky was Skydapple, Speckle was Specklesong, and Flower was Flowernose. "Sparkleflight! Cloudfrost! Skydapple! Specklesong! Flowernose!" The Clan cheered. Chapter 4 Sparkleflight and the others jumped down from the Highrock. "Twolegs!" She growled. She padded to the fresh kill pile, taking a vole. She looked around. "Dark!" She said, surprised. "I`m not Dark anymore." Growled Darkstream. "Then who are you now?" Asked Sparkleflight. "I am Darkstream!" He yowled. Specklesong looked at Darkstream. "Wow!" She said to herself, running off to get Waterstar. Cloudfrost walked into his den. "Hi, Cloudfrost." Said a voice. It was Orangefur. "Hi." Mumbled Cloudfrost. Orangefur looked at him. "Why so grumpy?" He asked. Cloudfrost looked at him. "I need to get some sleep!" He yowled. "Ok, ok," said Cloudfrost. Skydapple grumbled. Category:Hollytuft Category:Fanfictions Category:Safe Category:Non-canon Category:Fire On Water Category:Waterstar`s Leadership